


Breakfast in Bed

by KnifeofIce



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeofIce/pseuds/KnifeofIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for #oofuri_69min on twitter. Prompt: Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Mihashi could feel himself blearily coming into consciousness, more suddenly than his body might have liked after an especially hard day of practice the day before. His very bones seemed to creak as he rolled over into an oddly cool area of bed. Without even opening his eyes, he knew from simple habit that he shouldn’t have been able to move that far over in the tangle of sheets and blankets without hitting something stable and warm—Takaya.

That realization coupled with the charred smell that hit his nose right then, caused him to sit bolt upright.

 _Oh no_  was all he could think as he extricated himself from the comfortable grip of the soft bed, displacing their fluffy older cat, Tofu, in the process.

Rubbing his tired eyes furiously and willing himself to keep stepping forward even as his muscles ached and protested, he walked down the hallway into the main room, bitter smell getting stronger. And there, across the TV area, back to where Mihashi was standing, was Takaya at the stove muttering curses at himself, a sight that makes him panic on the best of days. As expected, a thick cloud of smoke was billowing up from what lay beyond him.

Mihashi dashed over to the window nearest the stove and opened it, almost simultaneously reaching over to turn off the burner. When he straightened up, he glanced from his boyfriend’s sheepish (and surprised) face, spatula in hand, back down to the pan, contents nearly unrecognizable. He let out a sigh of relief as the smoke began to clear.

“I’ll make breakfast, Taka,” he managed to get out as he grabbed the pan from the stove and the spatula from the other’s hand to scrape the bits into the garbage.


End file.
